Revolver's genderbent adventure
by SLAG Sex
Summary: Gypsy curses, Sadistic Chaos, dickgirl Skyla, and tentacle monster-Achro all are here.


Revolver was in an odd situation, but that wasn't exactly a first for him. His tendencies of voyeurism and sexual deviancy often got him in trouble, but today was a doozy. He though back on how the fuck he'd ended up where he currently was.

As was his habit, Revolver was outside his parents' bedroom at 6 am. From when he'd lived with them he knew they often had sex in the morning, and thus he'd used his spare key to sneak in and watch ever since he'd moved out. His mother was currently below his father, and moaning softly and he pentrated her. Revolver reached for his fly and began to tug it downwards as he stiffened. Unfortunately, his hand slipped and hit the door as he did so, making a soft yet still audible tapping noise.

His father looked up from his lovemaking. "What was that?"

Cursing silently, Revolver fled rather than risk being caught in his voyeurism.

After that the rest of his day was off. The sexual frustration of being unable to finish in the morning haunted him throughout the day, causing him to lose his cool as he played Freak Fortress, and scream at Achro and Chaos Sweetroll.

of course, that was before he'd kicked a gypsy woman on his way to the copnvenience store. She had glared at him, anrrowed her eyes, and whispered some fake-Latin bullshit. Suddenly, he had boobs. He could tell because he had been wearing a tight shirt which ahd burst open due to being unable to accomidate the extra volume.

"You've always abused others for your own will, so let's see how you like being the one that's powerless." She hoarsely threatened. "For the rest of this day you will be unable to deny any sexual requests asked of you!"

Revolver felt herself getting wet. Honestly, that sounded hot as fuck.

Unfortunately, despite her exposed breasts no-one called her out on her way home. It was strange.

Even more sexually frustrated than before, Revolver logged back onto the SLAG Freak Fortress server and almost immediately got back into an argument with Chaos and Achro. And it was then that two things happened:

In irritation Achro asked "Why don't you just suck my cock?".  
And Chaos said "Fuck me." after dying to a crit.

Suddenly, Revolver felt her vagina feeling wonderfull full as it was filled, and a foreign object inserting itself into her mouth. She then realized her sexual frustration would soon be over as she was suddenly in a threesome with Achro and Chaos.

However, the two ofn them had different ideas as they hastily pulled themselves out of her. Both of their faces were horrified.

Achro was the first to formulate words. "What the fuck?"

"Well, this is awkward." Revolver muttered.

"Who are you and where are we?" Chaos had a strange expression on his face.

Revolver sighed. This was going to take a while. He began to explain the whole gypsy curse situation, watching Achro and Chaos' reactions closely as he did so. Achro seemed hoprrified and sympathetic, but Chaos' expression seemed to have something else in it...

"...So you have to obey ANY sexual request?" Chaos asked.

"Yep."

"I want you to put waer Skyla's outfit and deepthroat me until you choke." Chaos grinned evilly.

"What the FUCK, Chaos?" Achro exclaimed. However, it was too late.

"You don't know how much I needed this." Revolver managed to spit out before she took Chaos' throbbing member in his mouth.

Chaos moaned lustily, shoving himself as deeply down her throat as he could. He grabbed the bun of hair that Revolver had in Skyla's fashion, and used it to cruelly tug on her head.

"You like that bitch, don't you?"

"Mmmph mm mphh" Revolver replied around Chaos' cock in his best pyro.

Cock tasted differently than how Revolver had imagined it. It was salty with sweat, with the faint taste of urine. Regardless, the feeling of a penis attempting to penetrate her esophagus had her gushing. She reached a spare hand down, and inserted a finger into herself. Despite her lack of knowledge insofar as female masturbation was concerned (she'd watched her mother many times, but had never figured out what went on inside) it felt glorious.

Suddenly, she felt the skintight short shorts she'd been wearing being pulled down.

"I can't hold back any longer." She heard Achro murmur, right before his penis was shoved roughly into her anus. Her eyes watered at the sudden pain, but the pleasure that accompanied it was undeniable. She was positively gushing at this point. Massaging Chaos' cock with her tongue, and clenching on Achro's massive dick she found herself coming closer and closer to climax. It seemed Chaos, too, was at his limit as he pulled on her bun cruelly and strained as deeply into her mouth as he could. Suddenly, her mouth was flooded with semen. At the same moment, she felt Achro empty his load into her as well.

And that was when everything changed.

Achro's face contorted in pain, and his arms began to lengthen. As well as this, countless new arms began to grow from him. Except they weren't arms. They were tentacles. _SEX _tentacles.

With an unearthly screech, Achro's thousands of new tentacles surrounded a shocked Revolver and Chaos. There was only one possible thing that could happen.

"Shit." They both said, and then were immediately penetrated.

It was bliss for Revolver, as she felt her throat, ass, and vagina all being violated by thick, slimy tentacles. She felt like she was losing her mind, but she didn't care. Glancing in Chaos' direction, she could tell he was enjoying his anal penetration far less.

However, Revolver quickly forgot about Chaos as the tentacles destroyed the remains of her Skyla costume and began fondling her breasts. It was heaven. Well, right up until when it stopped.

Chaos had somehow drawn a knife out (Revolver decided not to think too hard about where it had been sheathed) and was slicing at the tentacles mercilessly. They quickly receded, and Achro became a normal hu7man again, except he now had various cuts on his arms. Chaos fell back and rubbed his sore posterior.

"You're going to pay for that, fucker." He advanced on the unconscious Achro.

It was the that the real Skyla appeared. As it turns out, Skyla was a dickgirl. She rapidly began raping Achro's unconscious body with her massive penis as her breasts swayed to the rhythm of her thrusts. At the same time a second penis immediately grew out of her thigh and began fucking Chaos,

"Well, she's technically a girl so it's not gay." Chaos said, before shoving his member into one of Achro's many cuts and ejaculating into it.

So here Revolver was. Naked and watching a threesome between Skyla, an unconscious Achro, and Chaos. She was incredibly turned on. However, it was at that moment that it ended.

Once again male, he was back on the street with the gypsy lady. "Have you learned your lesson?" she asked with an evil smile.

"Yes." Revolver replied. And kicked her down again. He could do with more gypsy curses in his life.

Unfortunately, the gypsy punished him by making him man pregnant this time, and he died giving birth to his four children: Pony-boy, Batman, Toggaf, and Niggerpenis. They went on to be irredeemable assholes in his name.


End file.
